


Ugly

by TiltingPlanet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And a dingo, Faceless ocs - Freeform, Gen, Minor Violence, Not shippy but not not shippy either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiltingPlanet/pseuds/TiltingPlanet
Summary: “Just look, Roadie! He’s just a little!” Junkrat holds the dingo pup up and shakes it a bit. It’s a ratty little thing, patchy furred with a shredded ear and fangs that don’t quite fit right in its mouth. The little guy lolls in Junkrat’s hands, obviously weak and dehydrated. “He’s just an anklebiter!”Roadhog sighs and takes the pup from the smaller man. It’s cute, in a mutated, emaciated sort of way. Kind if like Junkrat. “‘S a female, Rat.”





	Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! This was just. Fun. Some violence against an animal so be warned if that squicks you out.

“We’re keeping it.”

A blank, masked stare.

“Nope, don’t give me that look. I found him, I am keeping him.”

More staring.

“Just look, Roadie! He’s just a little!” Junkrat holds the dingo pup up and shakes it a bit. It’s a ratty little thing, patchy furred with a shredded ear and fangs that don’t quite fit right in its mouth. The little guy lolls in Junkrat’s hands, obviously weak and dehydrated. “He’s just an anklebiter!”

Roadhog sighs and takes the pup from the smaller man. It’s cute, in a mutated, emaciated sort of way. Kind if like Junkrat. “‘S a female, Rat.”

Junkrat looks utterly surprised. “Fine, we’re keeping her then! Never had a pet, ya know! Never enough food for it.” That’s. Actually very responsible of Junkrat. What the fuck.

Unable to sway Junkrat, some of their precious water is forced into the pup and used to scrub her down. When dinner time rolls around, Junkrat gamely chews food for her and puts it in her mouth.

“I’m gonna call her Ugly.” Junkrat says decisively when Roadhog is cleaning up. He has the pup in his lap, her little body pliant with sleep rather than death.

“Not a very nice name.” Roadhog points out. Fitting though. She really is an ugly little monster, all patchy and mangled. She’s a young thing too, maybe four months old.

“So? No one’s gonna mess with a dingo, ‘specially one named Ugly!” So her name is Ugly.

The young creature bypasses skittish and instantly goes to devoted. Some part of her young, doggy brain acknowledges that these people saved her. That it must mean something when Junkrat wrestles with her in the dirt and Roadhog lets her eat out of his bowl. She rides in the sidecar with Junkrat and sleeps in Hog’s lap.

And then there’s when they go to town. She slinks around like a proper, feral dingo out in the wild. Ugly bares her teeth and growls. She skitters away from curious looks. She even bites strangers that get too close before slinking back to her humans. Dumb animal or not, she understands that no one can touch her with her humans beside her.

“You a good girl, Ugly? Yeeeeah you are, you’re the best girl. Gonna burn the world with us, ain’t ya?” Ugly barks and grabs on the rag in Junkrat’s hands to yank it away. He tugs right back, laughing when Ugly snarls. “Think you can take me on, Ugly? No way!”

Of course Ugly does snatch the rag away, prancing around the camp with her prize, tail wagging.

“C’mere, Ugly.” She gamely trots over to Roadhog, yelping when he snatches the rag. The big man waves it around, chuckling when Ugly starts barking, jumping up against him to try and retrieve her makeshift toy. Of course she can’t jump high enough, but gladly plays tug when Roadhog lowers the rag back to her height.

“You sure picked a weird pet, Rat.” He comments. The rag tears and Ugly goes tumbling backward, half of the filthy cloth still in her jagged mouth. “Not a bad one, though.”

Ugly grows rapidly, snarled teeth a little less bad as the baby teeth fall out. Her fur is a little less patchy, her intact ear a little more ragged. Ugly distrusts every human but her junkers, chases off anyone within range with a snarl and a lunge. Roadhog gets her a fairly lightweight chain as a collar. Junkrat fashions a metal tag in the shape of his demented smile insignia.

They’re this close to leaving Australia. Maybe three days out from escape. That’s when the suits come.

Junkrat and Roadhog are inside a makeshift general store getting supplies. Ugly is outside, stretched out in front of the bike, alert and watchful. She growls as three men go inside but they ignore the dingo.

Ugly rests her head on her forepaws when it starts. Shouting, things breaking, a scream. The dingo is up in an instant, frantically clawing at the door. When that doesn’t work, Ugly throws herself through a window with a shattering of glass.

“Ugly!” She’s up in a moment, paws sliding in her own blood as she scrambles to Junkrat. There are more men, six well dressed suits sheltering around the store as they fire at Junkrat and Roadhog. 

Ugly tears out a throat with a sickening sound, her pale fur soaked red on her muzzle and chest. There’s more firing and Ugly leaps again, fangs tearing into the shoulder of an enemy.

“C’mon you drongos!” Junkrat yells as he wires a large set of explosives to a shelf. Roadhog grunts as he scoops Ugly up, running outside and dumping her in the sidecar as the engine of his chopper roars.

“Blow it, Rat!” He snaps once Junkrat is in the sidecar. Roadhog peels out with a spray of dust. Junkrat is grinning as he hits the detonator. Ugly whimpers.

“Ugly? Come on, lady, sit up.” There’s an awful lot of blood in the sidecar. And Ugly sure is crying a lot. “Roadie! Ugly’s hurt, pull over ya cunt!”

Junkrat is on his feet before they even stop, gently lifting his pet out. She’s bleeding heavily, chest heaving as she lays there, whimpering softly. 

Ugly needs the wound cauterized. Pressure isn’t working and they have no way to stitch her. So hot metal to seal the wounds is the only choice. That and pushing back leaving Australia.

The cauterizing probably saves the dingo’s life. She’s very touch and go after, even with Junkrat wiping down her injuries with shitty alcohol. Roadhog has to get on him about taking care of himself instead of Ugly. Junkrat fights him tooth and nail on it, but at least Roadhog usually wins. He finds he doesn’t want Rat to see if she dies.

Defying everything Roadhog had estimated, Ugly recovers. She has some ugly scars afterwards, sure. But. She’s here. Twice as fierce, twice as ugly.

“She’s gotta stay, Roadie.” Junkrat says one night by the fire, flesh hand stroking the sleeping dingo. “Or she’ll get hurt worse.”

Roadhog looks at Ugly, really looks at her, and agrees. She’d die for them. She can’t come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They don’t plan to see Ugly again but they do. A lifetime later, reluctant members of Overwatch, they return to Australia for a short mission. Just a few days, but it’s long enough to see her.

A dingo pack has descended on a burned out little settlement, picking through the remains left by rogue omnics from the war. At the head of the pack is a dingo with scars and ragged ears and bad teeth. And a chain around her neck with a dented metal tag like a strange smiley face.

“Ugly’s alright.” Junkrat says with a smile, looking at the pack. Ugly looks right at him, at Roadhog, and wags her tail. Her whole posture goes loose as she barks, just once. Her pack looks to her and then they’re on the move, ten dingos darting from the ruined buildings without a second glance.

“She’s good, Rat. Ugly’s good.”


End file.
